Sporting and exhibition venues or facilities often include bleacher-style seating systems to provide spectators with unobstructed views of a sporting event or other activity taking place at the venue. Indoor venues in particular, such as gymnasiums, stadiums, arenas and the like, are often used for different types of events, such that it may be desirable to provide a collapsible bleacher system that at least partially retracts against or into a wall or perimeter region of the venue. Additionally, certain types of events call for different types or configurations of bleacher seating such as, for example, a relatively steep slope for the spectators of a hockey game, and a relatively shallow slope for the spectators of a basketball game.